Conventionally, a container with a handle includes a containing body having a storage space, a cover for closing the storage space, and a handle that is pivotally mounted to the cover at a certain position. The container can be easily lifted simply through the handle.
Although the conventional container can be carried and moved by using the handle, many containers are not cubes. In the case of a container for containing food, its storage space usually has a large cross section. In other words, the storage space has a large opening, but a depth of the storage space is usually shallow. When food is placed in the storage space, and the user lifts the handle on the cover, the food is not displaced or mixed, so the food can be carried safely. However, when there is no food placed inside the container, or the food placed inside is not suitable for being stacked one above another, it is inconvenient to carry the container since a lifting direction of the container is not changeable but a width of the container is too wide and even protrudes beyond the width of the user's body.